


Wherever You Are, It’s Home

by Saxophonepandaseatingcereal



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eating Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Jonas is beautiful, M/M, Mitch is a garbage can, Mitch is a rock singer and jonas is a student, Smut, band au, clubs/drinking, long exposure - Freeform, mitjo - Freeform, rock au, sorry if I don’t update fast, warning this gets pretty dirty because I can and I want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophonepandaseatingcereal/pseuds/Saxophonepandaseatingcereal
Summary: Long Exposure Rock AU. Not much to explain lol.





	Wherever You Are, It’s Home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but the description won’t change, so just here to tell you that there will be way more chapters! I’m not sure how many yet but rest assured I’m doing more than one, and longer ones too!!

“Do we have to be here?”

Jonas moaned in frustration to his sister Sidney. They were walking on the sidewalk, approaching the intimidating building. The loud music seeped through the walls as it demanded to be heard. 

“C’mon Jonas. You practically never go anywhere with me. This will be fun, we’re both new to it!” She ended the sentence sarcastically, knowing Jonas hates being out of his comfort zone. If he did go to a club he barely did anything in fear of embarrassing himself. But a bar with live rock music? 

“All I listen to is The Beatles and the occasional Bee Gees. This is gonna be awful.” He complained, but deep down he didn’t mind spending time with his sister. College has really taken up all his time and he hasn’t gotten to do anything fun in awhile. After showing their ID’s and pushing through the door, the smell of beer and cigarettes smacked Jonas in the face. There was stairs leading down to the basement, were red lights and shouting flowed out. The atmosphere was strange, because unlike a lot of places they knew, nobody really gave a fuck what you looked like. Despite the screaming, loud guitar, and half the crowd near the bar making out, they felt welcomed. 

“Okay. I have to admit, I’m not hating this.” Jonas said, nodding a thanks to the bartender when he brought him his drink. Sidney beamed. “You owe me. We’re catching the next band downstairs. Front row baby!” She shouted, swiping the bottle of beer in front of her and chugging a quarter of it. Jonas laughed before Sidney eyed his drink, smirking at his choice of a fruity cocktail. 

“It’s pineapple and rum, leave me alone.” Sidney snorted at his response, shaking her head in laughter. They can hear the band downstairs bidding the crowd goodnight before they spilled out, coming to the bar for drinks. Sweaty from the tight space, the spread out around the bar and tables. It seemed as if everyone new each other. A particularly jittery woman barged through the door then, running up to a table in the middle of the room and jumped on top. “Well if isn’t my favourite group of ugly fuckers!” She yelled, getting whoops and shouts from the crowd. “Get ready, set starts in 10 minutes!” Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. Her hair bounced with her as she hopped of the table and strode to the bar, a dark turquoise colour with a strange haircut. She ordered a drink, tapping her foot impatiently before noticing Sidney. “Hey, I guess the room isn’t filled with sweaty trolls.” She giggled maniacally, leaning over. “Call me Scratch.” She smiled, barely noticing the drink slid onto the bar in front of her. Jonas turned away, looking around to notice the group that followed her in. He determined the three men, all holding cases or drumsticks, were the band up next that people rave about. There was a man in... clown makeup? A man who looked like he just crawled out of a barn and...

“Wow.” Jonas almost said out loud. There was a very tall guy leaning against the wall, cigarette between his teeth. He was kinda thin, in exception for his toned arms. He had a scruff and Jonas suddenly found scruffs attractive. His getup wasn’t as strange as the other people around him, but the shirt that said “Choke” in Coca-Cola print made Jonas smile at its ridiculousness. Once he was done checking this random guy out he looked up to meet his eyes. Jonas immediately turned scarlet red, embarrassed that he was caught. The boy didn’t really seem to mind though. In fact, he had a devilish smirk on his face, and begun to eye Jonas back. Jonas practically screamed when this random guy licks his lips. Jonas spun around, putting his face in hands, turning to Sidney to beg her to take him out of there. 

“I’ll give you a call then.” She laughed, watching Scratch walk away. Sidney excitedly turned to Jonas. “A fucking guitar player! Jonas, we’re coming here every weekend.” Jonas groaned. “I think I’ve out-gayed and out-dumbed myself, Sidney.” She was laughing at him when he felt a long arm snake around his shoulders. 

“Y’know what, Spots? I think it’s adorable you were checkin’ me out.” A husky voice mumbled near his ear. Sidney’s eyes were bulging out of her head. Jonas turned to man beside him, turning red when he noticed how close they were. “S’alright I call ya Spots?” 

Jonas was sputtering out a sentence, noticing all the features he didn’t catch from far away. “S-spots? Like, my freckles?” He mumbled, surprised. He was always convinced that people didn’t think they were attractive because of all the teasing he had endured. 

“Fuck yeah.” The man practically growled, voice rugged but smooth. “I wanna kiss every single one, but that would be too forward, wouldn’t it?” He whispered, breath warming up is neck. He smelt like cigarettes, sweat, and a very small hint of cologne. Jonas didn’t even have the gall to answer. “Catch ya at the show, Spots.” He slid his arm off Jonas’ back, striding towards the basement behind his band members. Jonas just stared with his mouth wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I’m slow at updating, but thanks for reading!! Press Kudos if you like my fic, and comment anything you think I should change or if you have any advice, thank you ♥️🖤


End file.
